Cancer, namely the uncontrolled proliferation of cells, remains a significant health problem worldwide. Although significant advances have been made in the detection and therapy of various cancers, no universally successful method for prevention or treatment is currently available. Current therapies are generally based on a combination of chemotherapy, surgery, or radiation to selectively destroy or remove the proliferating cells. However, these treatments often prove to be inadequate in many patients. Consequently, recent emphasis has focused on personalized treatment of the cellular and genetic causes of specific cancers.
Cancer is the result of the accumulation of multiple genetic mutations, which result in the activation of oncogenes and/or the inactivation of tumor associated suppressor genes. It is the differential expression of these critical genes and their downstream effectors that enables cells to override the controls on the cell cycle and to initiate unchecked proliferation. Although many genetic mechanisms underlying carcinogenesis have been elucidated, the products of many known oncogenes promote essential functions in healthy cells, such as promotion of the cell cycle and cell growth. Thus, many oncogenes and/or oncoproteins are problematic targets for directed cancer treatment because of the toxicity resulting in normal cells. Therefore, there remains a need to identify drug targets associated with oncogene function, wherein treatment of the targets has minimal negative effect on healthy cells.